


Escándalo

by Valkyrie_Books



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adult Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Adult Content, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Amor adolescente, F/M, Marinette y Adrien estuvieron casados, escándalo virtual, fotos filtradas, niños Agreste, prensa rosa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Books/pseuds/Valkyrie_Books
Summary: Cuando un polémico vídeo no apto para menores fue robado de la computadora del empresario Adrien Agreste, los tabloides y programas de chimentos estallaron de excitación por la jugosa noticia.Ahora, Adrien tiene que dar serias explicaciones del contenido del vídeo a su prometida, a su padre, su empresa, los abogados, y aún más, sus hijos y ex-esposa.Ex-esposa que protagoniza dicho vídeo.꧁⋙⋙⋙❤⋘⋘⋘꧂Esto es un AU de miraculous.No existen los kwamis ni los miraculous.❌❌PROHIBIDO TODO TIPO DE  COPIAS Y ADAPTACIONES ❌❌⛔NO AL PLAGIO⛔🚫Por favor, respeto al tiempo y esfuerzo invertido por la autora en este trabajo🚫🔥Contenido para mayores de 🔞🔥LEER BAJO RESPONSABILIDAD PERSONAL, ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Miraculous no son míos, pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, yo solo los uso para entrenimiento.
> 
> Los fanarts e imágenes usadas en este capítulo no son mías:
> 
> Si bien la portada si es mía, el fanart que usé lo encontré en Pinterest en https://pin.it/%2BU36Zjs, así que por él, créditos a su autor.  
> La primera imagen es sacada directo de google.  
> La imagen de Kagami es Norinorima.  
> La imagen de Marinette y Adrien pertenece a su autor, no alcanzo a ver la firma pero ahí está.  
> La imagen de Marinette y Adrien en la fuente es directa de la serie.   
> La última imagen no estoy segura de quién es, créditos a su autor.
> 
> >>Pensamientos<<
> 
> "Recuerdos"
> 
> Revista, Televisión, radio, llamadas, mensajes
> 
> palabras en francés
> 
> 1) Esto es un AU, no existen los kwamis ni los miraculous.
> 
> 2) Contenido erótico, leer bajo responsabilidad personal.
> 
> 3) Comparte cosas del canon original de la serie.
> 
> No pensaba subir esto todavía, quería tener algo un poco más desarrollado antes de hacerlo, pero una personita muy especial (kumi-ko11 en Wattpad) me convenció de animarme a hacerlo al menos con la primera parte. Muchas gracias por darme ese empujón que necesitaba.
> 
> Los demás capítulos los subiré más adelante, por ahora solo quiero ver que les parece el inicio.
> 
> También muchas gracias a Mikkaa-chan (en Wattpad) por apoyarme y animarme en cada cosa que escribo.
> 
> Espero que les guste.

**꧁¿AMOR O SOLO PASIÓN?꧂**

**_Cuando era pequeña solía creer en el amor verdadero. La vida me ha enseñado que para los simples mortales, eso es pura basura. Pero no me malentiendan, si creo que hay personas que están destinadas a conocerse y amarse por toda la etern_ ** **_idad. Aunque a veces, eso no significa que deban estar juntas._ **

**_Pueden amarse con la intensidad de mil soles y jamás estar juntas. Y eso está perfectamente bien. A veces, la persona que más amamos es la que más nos hiere, y cuando una relación solo lastima, por más amor que haya es imposible sostenerla._ **

**_Por eso, es que todos queremos saber cuál es la historia detrás de la noticia del momento._ **

**_Permítanme queridos lectores, hacerles un resumen general de los hechos que rodean a los implicados, para que entiendan la controversia detrás de este verdadero escándalo._ **

**_Adrien Agreste, ex modelo y CEO de la Casa Gabriel Agreste, una de las más importantes marcas de moda, con fama nacional e internacional, es el protagonista masculino de una serie de videos bastante interesantes, que han circulado por las redes sociales y los canales de prensa en las primeras horas de hoy._ **

**_En teoría no debería haber mayor problema de haber sido expuesto de la forma en la que ha ocurrido, considerando que la co-protagonista de los vídeos es la reconocida diseñadora y dueña de la Casa Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ex esposa de Agreste._ **

**__ ** ****

**_La verdadera polémica se encuentra, en que al parecer los vídeos fueron hackeados de la computadora personal del mismo Adrien, quien dicho sea de paso, está a seis meses de contraer matrimonio con la millonaria heredera japonesa, Kagami Tsurugi._ **

**_El ex matrimonio Agreste se separó hace cuatro años por motivos que ninguno dio a conocer. Las familias de ambos y amigos cercanos, guardaron silencio total en todo el proceso de divorcio. Ninguno de los dos implicados, mucho menos sus hijos, quisieron hablar sobre el tema. Exigieron distancia y respeto por parte de la prensa y todo quedó en el olvido rápidamente._ **

**_Tanto Marinette como Adrien han sido siempre personas de bajo perfil, las únicas veces que han aparecido juntos en la prensa por motivos ajenos a sus respectivos trabajos, han sido contadas con los dedos de una mano._ **

****

**_La primera, hace veinticuatro años cuando se especuló que podrían ser pareja, en ese entonces, ambos eran unos adolescentes de catorce años que fueron fotografiados escondidos dentro de una fuente mientras huían de los fanáticos del modelo, pero al final solo resultó que eran amigos._ **

**_La siguiente vez, fue cinco años más tarde, cuando finalmente iniciaron una relación._ **

**_Pero la verdadera primicia no vino hasta dos años después cuando la noticia de su repentina boda y el embarazo, nos sorprendió a todos._ **

**_El nacimiento de su primer hijo, Louis Agreste fue uno de los momentos más enternecedores, cuando los orgullosos padres no dudaron ni un segundo en presumir al bombón que acababan de tener. Luego siguieron los nacimientos de Emma y Hugo, la feliz familia era el icono de la perfección, y todo volvió a la quietud._ **

****

**_¿Acaso era la calma antes de la tormenta?_ **

**_París estalló cuando la noticia del divorcio fue inminente. No hubo explicaciones, nadie se lo esperaba, pero era una decisión firmemente tomada y sin vueltas._ **

**_Pero ahora, cuatro años después, a poco tiempo de contraer nuevas nupcias, se encuentran en el ojo del huracán._ **

**_¿Por qué Agreste guardó dichos vídeos, en lugar de borrarlos si está por casarse? ¿Qué opina la bella heredera asiática de los secretos de su prometido? ¿Cómo reaccionaran los niños Agreste a los actos de sus padres en estos films?_ **

**_En opinión de esta cronista, Adrien Agreste sigue completa y apasionadamente enamorado de la ex-señora Agreste, o por lo menos, sigue atraído pasionalmente. Después de todo, como dice el dicho "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan" y ha quedado bastante claro para todos, que entre esos dos hubo un gran incendio._ **

**_Espero con ansias, ver cómo termina esta interesante historia._ **

**_Revista Héritage - Columna de Lady Valkiria_ **

**_23 de marzo de 2042_ **


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Miraculous no son míos, pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, yo solo los uso para entrenimiento. Si bien la portada si es mía, el fanart que usé lo encontré en Pinterest en https://pin.it/%2BU36Zjs, así que por él, créditos a su autor.
> 
> >>Pensamientos<<
> 
> "Recuerdos"
> 
> Revista, Televisión, radio, llamadas, mensajes
> 
> (palabras en francés)
> 
> 1) Esto es un AU, no existen los kwamis ni los miraculous.
> 
> 2) Contenido erótico, leer bajo responsabilidad personal.
> 
> 3) Comparte cosas del canon original de la serie.
> 
> Espero que les guste.

La alarma estridente la despertó como cada mañana. Desde que era pequeña había necesitado usar alarmas fuertes que al menos lograran moverla lo suficiente como para tratar de levantarse.

Por suerte, ahora tenía tantas responsabilidades que eso no era del todo un problema. Hablando de responsabilidades...

Tenía que asegurarse de que los niños se levantaran y, que no se olvidaran sus bolsos para el fin de semana. Esperaba que Claude no olvidara pasar a retirarlos a la escuela para llevarlos al departamento.

En otro orden del día, tenía que pasar por la tintorería, llevar el auto al taller. Tenía que asegurarse de que Melodie hubiera recogido las telas para los nuevos diseños, que Allegra estuviera lista para la sesión de fotos de esa tarde y que Allan no olvidara nuevamente las luces.

Arrastró los pies, aun dormida por la suave alfombra color crema del pasillo del segundo piso, bajando la pequeña escalinata que daba al otro lado de las escaleras, yendo al ala de habitaciones de sus hijos.

Pasó por delante de la puerta blanca con detalles de flores lilas. Emma dormía profundamente como un ángel, ningún mechón rubio fuera de lugar, bien sujeto en la larga trenza, boca arriba con las manos sobre el pecho que bajaba y subía, al suave compás de su respiración. Su cuarto, decorado delicadamente en tonos pasteles y perfectamente ordenado. Emma siempre había sido una damita a la antigua.

– _Coccinelle_ –murmuró al oído de su hija de quince años–. Es hora de levantarse.

La joven parpadeo un poco antes de abrir los ojos, eran azules, iguales a los de su madre. Estirándose un poco, tapó su boca para bostezar.

–Buenos días, _mère_ –dijo frotándose los ojos.

–Buenos días, bichito mío. Arréglate, iré a despertar a tus hermanos.

Salió nuevamente al pasillo, frente a la puerta de su hija se hallaba un cuarto repleto de carteles de Marvel y DC. Hugo, el eterno fanático de los superhéroes había ocupado cada pequeño espacio con su pasión por ellos. Lo observó, dormido en un manojo de extremidades y mantas, su hijo menor roncaba a pierna suelta.

El suelo de la habitación repleto de ropa tirada por todas partes, bolsas de snacks y latas de refresco esparcidas por doquier. Las paredes cubiertas de más carteles, sus dos estanterías ocupando toda una pared completa, una llena de su colección especial de video juegos y la otra, de su colección de comics y figuras de acción de superhéroes; ambas, regalos de su padre.

La joven madre se acercó a la cama de su hijo. Hugo tenía doce años, el cabello negro y los mismos ojos verdes iguales a los de su progenitor.

– _Minou...minou_ –dijo sacudiéndolo. Él, de sus tres hijos, era el que más pesado tenía el sueño, constantemente le recordaba a ella de joven–. Hugo, vamos _minuo_ tienes que levantarte o llegarán tarde al colegio.

–Cinco minutos más, _maman_ –murmuró contra la almohada.

–Nada de eso, _minou_ , arriba –sentenció retirando de un solo tirón las mantas de la cama, dejando al niño solo con su pijama de Superman.

–¡ _Maman_! –se quejó.

–No lo repetiré de nuevo Hugo, levántate, no me hagas ir por el agua.

Con un suspiró de resignación y un montón de quejas murmuradas, Hugo se levantó de su cama y se acercó a su armario, sacando lo primero que encontró.

Marinette salió de la habitación dándole privacidad, dirigiéndose a la siguiente habitación. Estaba un poco más apartada de las otras, casi al final del pasillo. La puerta, repleta de carteles de prohibido, estaba entreabierta.

Los carteles de bandas de rock decorando todo, y los diferentes instrumentos de música que Louis, su hijo mayor, había aprendido a tocar desde la más tierna infancia, eran la marca distintiva del dueño de la habitación. En contraste, ningún objeto estaba fuera de lugar.

Louis, al igual que Emma, tenía una obsesión por el orden que claramente no habían heredado de ella. Marinette tenía un alma tan creativa y soñadora, que constantemente se perdía en los detalles básicos del orden. Lo único que mantenía en orden, era su taller de trabajo. Pero constantemente olvidaba el resto.

Pasó vagamente la vista por el cuarto, deteniendo en la cama perfectamente arreglada. Algo no estaba bien. Louis amaba quedarse en cama, disfrutando hasta el último segundo de la comodidad.

La cama estaba vacía. La habitación también, y no había sonidos de ruido en el cuarto de baño. ¿Dónde estaba su hijo?

Comenzando a preocuparse, salió rápidamente, bajando por las escaleras. Directo al vestíbulo y entrando al comedor. Vacío.

Fue a la cocina, encontrándose con la señora Clarence preparando ya el desayuno.

–Buenos días, señora Marinette –dijo con una sonrisa bonachona.

La mujer había sido contratada hacía muchos años, cuando se habían dado cuenta que tres niños, una enorme casa y dos carreras profesionales de alta demanda de tiempo laboral, no congeniaban. Ella les había ayudado con la cocina y un poco con los niños, cuando ellos no habían podido tener tiempo. Procuraban estar lo más que pudieran para sus hijos, pero a veces resultaba difícil.

–Buenos días, señora Clemence –saludó un poco aturdida–. ¿Louis ya ha bajado?

–No señora, no he visto al niño Louis aún –contestó confundida al ver el rostro preocupado de Marinette.

Un golpe seco resonó en el primer piso. Ambas se miraron sospechosas, la joven madre no dudó un segundo en salir rápidamente hacia la habitación del joven de diecisiete años.

Marinette entró bruscamente sin golpear, no quería darle tiempo a escapar, y tenía razón. Su hijo mayor estaba dando saltos tratando de liberarse de los pantalones que se amontonaban torpemente en sus rodillas, al mismo tiempo que intentaba sacarse la remera que se había enredado en sus brazos.

Era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado a ver, el joven pasaba por la misma situación siempre que estaba apresurado. El problema, era que la ropa que intentaba sacarse, era la misma que había tenido la noche anterior.

Ella no era tonta. La ventana que hacía unos minutos estaba abierta, ahora estaba cerrada. Louis no había dormido en casa.

–¿Dónde estabas? –cuestionó con voz seca y fría.

Desde la puerta, pudo ver como la espalda del muchacho se tensaba al verse descubierto.

–En la ducha –respondió rápidamente.

–Voy a preguntar solo una vez más y quiero la verdad –siseó. Sus ojos se entrecerraron dándole un aire amenazante. Lo cual era un poco divertido de ver, puesto que Louis era una cabeza y media más grande que su madre–. ¿Dónde estabas?

–Fui a la fiesta de los gemelos D'Lecourt –murmuró apenado.

–¿La fiesta a la que te prohibí ir?

–¡ _Maman_ toda la escuela iba a ir! –se exaltó levantando los brazos, como si intentara demostrar con ello su punto.

–No me importa, era en noche de escuela –dijo enojada con las manos en su cintura–. Si hubiera sido un fin de semana sabes bien que no hubiera tenido ningún problema en que fueras.

–¡Pero yo no decidí la fecha!

–Pero si desobedeciste mi orden –refutó–. No solo eso, si no que pasaste toda la noche fuera, llegas al amanecer y encima, te atreves a mentirme ¡Sabes que odio las mentiras!

–Alguien está en problemas –canturrearon Emma y Hugo que estaban escondidos detrás de su madre, riéndose de la situación de su hermano.

–¡Cierren la boca, _petits parasites!_ –gritó enojado, a lo que sus hermanos salieron corriendo.

–¡Louis basta! –Retó, y con una mirada irritada, cerró la puerta con un portazo, regresando toda su atención hacia su primogénito.

– _Maman_ estás exagerando.

–Son las siete de la mañana –comentó– Llegas amanecido, en día escolar y... ¿Qué es ese olor?

–¿Qué olor? –cuestionó con nerviosismo.

Su madre se acercó a él, olfateando ligeramente el aire de su alrededor. Y supo que ya estaba condenado cuando vio la realización en sus ojos y un brillo asesino.

–¡No bebí mucho!

–Estás castigado –sentenció–. Un mes.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero el siguiente fin de semana iríamos de acampada con papá!

–Te quedarás aquí a estudiar, no saldrás a ningún lado y ayudarás a la señora Clemence con la cena todas las noches, entrégame el teléfono y la patineta.

–¡ _Maman_!

–Ahora.

Louis sabía que no debía hacer enfadar más a su madre. Sabía que si seguía así, podía elevar el castigo a dos meses y sería peor. Pero las cosas en casa no habían estado para nada bien en mucho tiempo, y a pesar de que había hecho todo por ocultarlo, bajo la piel, estaba furioso.

–Papá se enojará cuando se entere –murmuró entregando con molestia sus objetos personales.

Fue instantáneo. Marinette se tensó, la piel se le erizó y los ojos llenos de ira, le dieron a entender al joven, que había cruzado la línea.

–Dos meses –dijo con voz monótona y desprovista de emociones–. Le diré a Claude que suba a guardar todos los instrumentos en el desván –añadió saliendo de la habitación con un portazo.

Marinette trató de controlar sus nervios. Hizo un pequeño ejercicio de respiración antes de emprender su camino hacia la cocina. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo.

Ya se las arreglaría después sobre la futura discusión que tendría con el padre de los chicos.

Estaba entrando en el comedor cuando lo escuchó. Podía ver a Hugo, Emma y la señora Clemence mirar la pantalla del televisor impactados. La mujer parecía abochornada, los niños...ellos parecían traumados.

**_–Confirmado, los dos que aparecen en los vídeos son el famoso empresario Adrien Agreste, CEO de la Casa moda Gabriel Agreste, y su ex esposa, la diseñadora de la marca Ladybug, Marinette Dupain Cheng._ **

Marinette sintió que iba a vomitar.

Frente a ella, en el programa de chimentos que Emma adoraba ver por las mañanas, estaban trasmitiendo una serie de vídeos que ella conocía muy bien. Vídeos que se suponía, debían haber sido borrados hacía mucho tiempo, algunos incluso hacía varios años.

–¿ _ **Chaton quiere jugar con su bichito? –preguntaba una versión de ella de diecinueve años. Estaba recostada en la enorme cama de lo que parecía un lujoso hotel. Vestida con un atuendo muy transparente rojo con detalles en negro.**_

_**–Mraw, ma lady –respondía con una sonrisa divertida, un Adrien de veinte años vestido solo con unos bóxer negros y unas orejas de gato sobre el rubio cabello. Se arrastraba lentamente sobre la cama hasta llegar a tocar sus pies, sujetándola firmemente de los tobillos y la jalaba hacia él, dejándola completamente recostada debajo de él–. Muy bonito atuendo, bugginette, me encanta este color –decía pasando suavemente la mano por el vientre de ella con adoración–. Es una pena que no valla a durar mucho –comentó con falsa pena.** _

_**–No te preocupes, traje varios para entretenernos bastante –expresó con una risita coqueta.** _

_**–Ahh, entonces tenemos mucho material que cubrir ¿verdad? –dijo agachándose para frotar los labios en el cuello de la fémina.** _

El vídeo fue cortado debido al alto contenido sexual que poseía y no eran horas para mostrarlo, los panelistas iniciaron un acalorado debate sobre dicho vídeo, sobre que habían muchos más que habían sido filtrados a la prensa, comentando sobre las diferentes cosas que ambos habían filmado con el pasar de los años, el como la pasión y la experiencia poco a poco había ido consumiéndolos, haciéndolos más desinhibidos y arriesgados.

Todo bajo el título de ** _"SE FILTRAN VÍDEOS HOT DEL EX – MATRIMONIO AGRESTE"_**

Sus hijos completamente impactados por ver a sus padres en dicha posición, era suficiente para provocarle un ataque. Ese programa era visto en televisión nacional. A esta altura, todo el país debió haberlos visto, y eso sin contar las redes sociales.

Se apresuró a apagar el televisor antes de que todos siguieran escuchando el comentario fuera de lugar de esa panelista morena que siempre se desubicaba, sobre como Adrien estaba muy bien dotado y que a ella le encantaría haber estado en su lugar.

–¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! –escupió Louis detrás de ella.

Estaba pálido y parecía que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Emma y Hugo no estaban mejor. La señora Clarece parecía al borde del desmayo.

Sonidos estridentes de teléfonos resonaron en la sala. Eran sus teléfonos y agendas electrónicas, llenándose de llamadas, mensajes y correos. Algunos de amigos y familiares, Dios quiera que sus padres aun no lo hayan visto, otros eran de clientes y socios de su compañía.

Marinette sentía una fuerte presión en su cabeza, todo giraba a su alrededor. ¡Esto era un desastre! ¡Se suponía que esos vídeos habían sido borrados! Adrien dijo que los había borrado.

¡Adrien! ¡Iba a matar a ese gato callejero!


End file.
